One Door Closes, Another Opens
by markaleen
Summary: Set in/after 'The Modest Proposal'. After Christine says 'no' to Bill at their wedding, things take and unexpected turn. very H/C


NOTE- I do NOT own any of the characters or media from Night Court. All rights go to NBC, Starry Night Productions, and anybody else associated with it. I am not making money off of these stories. ~markaleen

* * *

Christine was pretty surprised by her fiancée, Bill's reaction when she said that she wouldn't marry him. She thought that he's be upset, and maybe he was but when she said no, all he did was break down laughing. Hysterically laughing. He was saying that he had just gotten every joke he had ever heard. He wasn't a very humorous man, actually he was a pretty lifeless, dull man. He never understood jokes. He always took them seriously. He of course chose that very moment to understand any and every joke. It was very embarrassing. It was bad enough that she had thrown up in Dan's briefcase before, this just made it all seem worse. Which it was… After Bill left, Bull started crying and said, 'Weddings are so beautiful…' Dan went to help calm him down, then Roz and Mac left. Now it was only Christine and Harry. It was a bit awkward.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"I know that was not easy for you."

She shrugged. As Harry started to turn around to leave, Christine thanked him for not saying 'I told you so.' They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds then quickly turned away. They stayed that way for a few more seconds, then at the same time they turned around and said each other's names.

"You first. Please…"

"No, no, you…."

She took a deep breath, "I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Yeah?" he took a few small steps towards her.

"I… there was something else in my mind when I said no to Bill… you know… other than the obvious reasons…"

"What's that?"

"For awhile now… I've grown to have some… rather strong feelings for you…"

Harry took a few more steps closer to her? "Really?"

Christine shyly nodded and looked away from him.

Harry sighed in relief, "I am so happy to hear you say that…"

She looked back up at him, "What? You are?"

"Of course I am, I was going to say the same thing?"

She smiled, "Really?"

He smiled back, "Really… you know… when you told us that you were getting married my stomach did a flip, an even bigger one when you asked me to marry you two, and when you said tonight… I thought that I was going to vomit myself! I was so happy to hear you say no…"

They put their arms around each other and looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, letting it all sink in. They knew the risk that they were about to take. Harry was a judge, and Christine was a lawyer working in his court. They couldn't let their relationship effect court related decisions. Luckily, it was arraignment court they worked in so that made things a bit less complicating and risky. As of that moment, they couldn't care less about their jobs… they could barley remember their own names. All that mattered right then was the fact that they were finally in each other's arms, after two long years of waiting and desire. The past year had to have been the hardest though, and especially the past few months.

They continued to look into each others eyes.

Christine lowered her eyes and gazed at Harry's lips and whispered, "Kiss me…"

Harry slowly leaned into kiss her, very lightly and it slowly grew into a passionate one. It took both of their breaths away. They were leaning on the table practically lying down on it when Roz and Mac walked in. They stood still and looked that them. Harry and Christine both knew that Roz and Mac were standing there but they didn't care, they were going to find out eventually. Of course that's not to say they were thrilled being the night's entertainment. They couldn't get themselves to separate, so without looking up or pulling away from Christine, Harry mumbled, "You guys can leave any time now…" Mac and Roz smiled and quietly gave each other a high five before they left the room. After kissing for a little while longer, they finally were able to get themselves to pull apart from each other. Not much of course… Once again they were looking into each other's eyes and smiled. They were trying to catch their breaths. Both of them knew that they were about to start something wonderful.

Harry said slyly, "How 'bout we find a nice little hotel and play the judge and the lawyer?"

Christine giggled, "We better get going soon… Court is about to be in session…" she turned her sweet, innocent smile into a saucy, sly one.

Harry had never seen this side of Christine before… he sure liked it! He picked her up and rushed out of the building stealing kisses along the way.

This definitely was going to be the start of something great, and neither of them could wait to start.

Apparently, court would be in session all night long…

And indeed it was…

The End.


End file.
